


Pudding

by violentincest



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack Fic, Drinking, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, awkwardly getting together, crowley gets a dog, these two are so awkward but in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: Crowley gets a dog (literally that's it).





	Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here is another crackfic. I really need to finish my serious one, but these are just so fun, easy, and not stressful to write. Inspired by a conversation I had on discord.
> 
> Not Beta'd, written only by me and I don't check my stuff over. Therefore any mistakes belong to me and me alone.

“I got a dog.”

Aziraphale paused, and pulled his hand away looking at the phone confused before bringing it back to his ear. “Excuse me?”

“I….got...a...dog.” Crowley responded slowing it down for him.

“No no I got that. It’s just that-well uhhh...why?”

“Accident really. I was bored, went out to a bar, got drunk, and somehow ended up waking up in the cage of a shelter to a dog next to me. The staff were very confused. Didn’t know how I got into the building when it was locked, let alone the cage, which was also still locked with me inside it.”

Aziraphale paused again. He knew he shouldn’t be hurt, but he was a little. Crowley was bored, and instead of coming to him he went to a bar to hang out with a bunch of strangers. It wasn’t a rule that they had to hang out together when bored, but…. “So, you just decided to take the dog home with you?”

“Well of course. It did let me sleep in it’s cage after all. I owed it, and we kind of bonded a bit.” 

“Alright.” he replied still not knowing where this conversation was going.

“So, do you want to pop over and see it?”

“See what? The dog?”

“No, my new rug. Of course the dog.”

“Oh. Sure. Why not. I’m not doing anything right now.”

“Okay angel. I’ll see you in a bit then.” Crowley said hanging up.

Aziraphale put the phone down, still confused as to what had just occurred. 

On the way there he was trying to imagine what kind of dog Crowley would get. He never saw him as a dog, or animal person. He was sure that for Crowley to like it it had to be just like him. It was probably a giant black rottweiler, or pitbull. Something scary looking, with the attitude to match most likely. He just hoped that Crowley didn’t get bored of it, and it ended up back in the shelter.

He swung by the pet store, and picked up a bag of treats. He figured if the dog was a bit mean, he could win it over with snacks. Everyone, human and beast, loved snacks. He knocked on the door, not wanting to startle the dog inside by just barging in. 

He heard barking noise, though the barking wasn’t as loud as he was expecting, and then a bang and crash into the door. The demon mumbled something inside before opening the door.

“Hey” he said. “What’s with the knocking?”

“Well I didn’t want to startle your-Ooo my! If that isn’t the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!” Aziraphale shouted, dropping the bag of treats, and dropping to his knees to cup the dogs face. 

It was a dark brown, chocolate colored teacup poodle, not scary or threatening at all, except for the spiked collar around its neck. A nice surprise.

Crowley stared at the angel, cooing over his dog. He let out a huff. 

“You stop that angel! Don’t talk to her like that! She is not cute, or sweet. She is a tough, scary dog, and will rip your throat out!” he said, as the dog rolled over for Aziraphale to pet her stomach.

“Nonsense darling. She’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen. What is her name?” 

“Diabla.”

Aziraphale furrowed his brows. “Like Diablo?”

“Yes, but she’s a girl so Diabla.”

“What a ridiculous name. She’s brown, something like chocolate or...pudding. Pudding’s better.”

“Don’t you dare call her-”

“Pudding, I got you some snacks. Would you like some?” 

Pudding rolled over, and scrambled over to the bag which made a crinkling sound as it was opened.

Aziraphale held the treat up. “Sit.”

Pudding sat, as Crowley crossed his arms pouting.

“What a good girl! Good girl. Who’s a smart dog? You are!” The angel said patting her on the head. “Isn’t she just the smartest?” he asked, turning to look at the demon.

“Of course. She’s mine after all.” Crowley said rolling his eyes behind his glasses. “Now come on. You’ll spoil her and make her fat. Let’s have a drink.”

Aziraphale got up, and followed Crowley into his study, Pudding trailing behind him on his heels. He smiled looking down at her as he walked, and whispered loudly to her in conspiracy. “I”ll get you a new collar, don’t you worry pudding. Something that really brings out your color.”

Crowley pretended he didn’t hear him and magicked him up a chair. “Sit. I’ll get the wine.”

Aziraphale sat, and when he left the room, Pudding ran after him. 

They sat, and drank, and talked, and drank some more for hours. It was then that Aziraphale saw Pudding starting to get a little restless. “Oh dear I think Pudding needs to go to the bathroom.” he said pushing his chair back.

Crowley got up from his two. “We can let her in the back.”

“No let's go for a walk, it’ll be nice to stretch our legs.”

As you know, all dogs when they hear the words ‘go out’ or ‘walk’ go crazy. It’s like they have been possessed, and a giant surge of energy comes over them. Sadly, Pudding is not any different, though Crowley likes to think he’ll be able to train that behavior out of her. One minute she wasn’t there, and the next Aziraphale was tripping over her, as she ran in circles under his feet barking.

He would have fallen if it wasn’t for the fact that Crowley caught him.

“Careful angel.” the demon said righting him.

Aziraphale braced himself with his hands on Crowley’s chest. He looked up at him, their faces close together, a blush shooting across his cheeks. “Y-yes. That was rather clumsy of me, thank you.”

Crowley nodded, one hand around Aziraphale’s waist. “My pleasure angel. I’ll always catch you.”

Now, it was Crowley’s turn to blush. He couldn’t believe such a corny line came out of his mouth. Thankfully his glasses hid most of his expression from view.

The angel blushed even more if possible, and nodded. “I know my dear. You always take care of me.” he said leaning in a bit more, their lips about to touch, until Aziraphale felt a sharp nip to his ankle.

“Ouch!” he said pulling away. 

He looked down at Pudding, who barked again as soon as they made eye contact. “You’re right. I’m sorry for making you wait. You must really have to go.”

“I”ll grab the leash.” Crowley said cleaning his throat before sauntering out of the room.

When they got to the door Crowley attached the leash, which was covered in a fire pattern, to her collar, and opened the door.

It was already evening, and the stars were out. They walked together quietly, letting Pudding get her exercise.

“The skies very clear tonight.”

“Yeah.”

“The stars are beautiful.”

“I hung them you know.”

Aziraphale smiled. “I know. That’s why I love them.”

Crowley glanced over at him to see the angel looking right back.

“Yeah yeah angel. Shut up.” he mumbled before looking away again.

Aziraphale glanced at the stars again, and then took a deep breath before brushing his hand against Crowley’s once, then twice, then once more. On the third try he finally got up the courage to grab it. Crowley turned his hand to grasp it right back.

They finished their walk in silence, it taking longer than normal as Pudding had to stop to sniff everything, or mark her territory, and ended up back at Crowley’s flat.

“I’d invite you in for a drink, but…we already had a substantial amount.” he said not dropping Aziraphale’s hand.

Aziraphale nodded. “That we did. I don’t think I’d want to drink anymore, but... I could go for a cup of tea and a nap?”  
“A nap?”

Aziraphale nodded. “If you’re up for it, and it looks like Pudding’s tired too.”

Crowley looked at him. “Are you sure?” he finally whispered.

“I’m more than sure. I think we’ve both waited long enough haven’t we?”

The demon nodded. “We don’t have to do anything more than sleep angel. I would never pressure you.”

“I know dear. You’d never do anything I didn’t want, and I love you for that.”

“I...wh-...well...yes. I...you know...you too.”

Aziraphale smiled. “I know.” He let go of his hand and motioned towards the door. “After you. Your place after all.”

Crowley opened the door, and undid Pudding’s leash, Pudding running inside for a drink. He closed the door, and grabbed Aziraphale’s hand again, leading him to the bedroom. And if they passed a pink dog bed with a crown on it that said ‘princess’ on the way to the bedroom, well Aziraphale knew better than to ever mention that.


End file.
